


What Men Call Love

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it just fluffy sassy sex in the wintertime</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Men Call Love

The snow was falling lightly outside the window, standing out against the dark night sky. Sam and Cas were cuddling and reading together on the worn brown leather couch, the fire crackling behind them. The snow was the only reason they knew it was cold, they couldn’t feel it, but still huddled together for “warmth.”  
Cas finished his book, and turned his head to look up at Sam. “Will you read to me?” Cas asked Sam, the soothing voice of Sam the only thing that could make this picture-perfect scene any better. Sam smiled, and started softly reading Ovid’s “Metamorphoses” out loud.  
“While they were entering the presences of King Aeetes and were asking for the fleece of the ram which had carried Phrixus, while Aeetes was imposing his monstrous conditions, requiring them to prodigious tasks, the king’s daughter, Medea, was seized by an overwhelming passion of love, and though she fought against it, her reason could not subdue her mad desire. “” Medea, your struggles are useless,” she said to herself, “for some god, though I know not which, is opposing you. Surely this, or something like it, is what men call love…”  
“Why would she fight against it? Love is splendid,” Cas said simply.  
“If I remember correctly, there was someone else who wasn’t exactly willing to be in love either,” Sam said teasingly, putting a bookmark through the pages and shifting up on the couch.  
“And I regret that, but it doesn’t mean she’s intelligent for avoiding it,” Cas said. Sam chuckled softly, Cas feeling his chest vibrate against his face. Cas smiled softly, and looked up at the man he loved. He threaded their fingers together, and sighed contently.  
“You know, Ovid was banished from Rome because his writing became too erotic,” Cas said.  
“Oh, really now,” Sam said, cocking an eyebrow.  
“I don’t understand why people would read it, when they could just have the real thing,” Cas said, eyes glittering mischievously. Sam laughed, the noise filling up the room. Cas shifted up and kissed him gently, shifting until he was on top of Sam, in between his spread thighs.  
They stayed like that for a while, just kissing softly, Sam rubbing Cas’s back. They were in no hurry, and it always felt brand new, the overwhelming sense of love they share. Cas broke away first, the lack of oxygen starting to make him dizzy. He sat up, and started undoing the buttons on Sam’s shirt, and pulling it open. Cas pulled his own shirt over his head, and threw it across the room, landing in front of the slightly dimming fire. He stood up then, going off into the bedroom. Sam took the time to pull of his jeans and boxers, the slight chill in the room causing little goosebumps to rise along his skin. Cas walked back in carrying a tube of lube, and shrugged out of his own jeans and boxers. The sight of naked Cas always hit Sam hard, the sense of trust and love almost bringing tears to his eyes. Cas turned off the lights, letting the fire be the only source, climbed back on Sam, straddling his hips, and kissed his again, before tucking the bottle of lube into his hand. Sam poured some onto his fingers, letting it warm up before he pressed one to Cas’s hole. He rubbed around the rim a few times, before slowly inserting it, letting Cas get used to the burn before he started moving it. Once Cas moaned softly into his mouth, he began pulling his finger in and out, working him open gently, wanting to make it last. He started inserting a second finger, scissoring him and crooking his fingers to hit his prostate.  
Cas moaned, breaking this kiss to let his head fall back and eyes close. Sam started licking and biting softly at his now exposed next, lapping over every bite with a soothing lick. Sam pushed in a third finger, watching the emotions play on Cas’s face. Once he relaxed again, Sam pulled out and pushed them in again, setting up a steady rhythm.  
“Sam,” Cas said, looking down at him and opening his eyes. Sam pulled his fingers out, and Cas whimpered at the loss. Sam quickly lubed up his dick, stroking it before lining himself up with Cas’s hole. Cas held down Sam’s hips  
“I want to do it,” Cas said, before slowly sinking down onto Sam. Sam’s breath caught in his throat, the sight of Cas riding him in the dim light too much to handle, almost coming right then. Cas set up a rhythm quickly, going slow and steady.  
Sam came first, his head going limp and body going rigid as pure passion flowed through his veins. Cas rode him through it, stroking his own dick until he came over his hand and stomach, some landing on Sam. he collapsed onto Sam’s chest, their heavy breaths filling up the silence in the room. Outside, the snow was still falling, and Cas took note as he stood up to go find a rag. They cleaned themselves off, and cuddled together on the couch, falling asleep at almost the same time.  
Sam woke up once, pulling the blanket draped over the couch onto them. The fire had long since gone out; leaving their house too cold to be naked in. Cas shifted at the movement, wrapping his arms around him as if he was afraid he’d leave.  
“I’m not going anywhere, promise,” Sam whispered, and the top of his head, letting Cas’s breathing and warmth lull him back to sleep.


End file.
